


A perfect night to be a vampire

by feltpen



Series: All Hallow's Eve [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom!Mickey, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Top!Ian, Vampires, and sex, consensual blood sharing, fang kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltpen/pseuds/feltpen
Summary: A year later and Mickey and new vampire Ian are back in Chicago. Halloween again.Second part to 'A fright night to remember'. You don't have to read it, but it will set up this story nicely.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: All Hallow's Eve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A perfect night to be a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, mmm I hope this satisfies some of the questions and requests for more!  
> I'll try to add one more chapter before Halloween season is too far gone.

As Ian walked towards the familiar house, he felt a rush of sensations. 

The music, talk, and laughter emanating from within the house would be considered loud to any normal person, but Ian Gallagher wasn’t just any normal person anymore. His ears could pick out each individual voice in the cacophony and he was able to listen to and comprehend multiple conversations at once. He could hear the vibrations of the music as it rushed past the mesh of the speakers. The sounds of clothes rubbing and hearts pounding. And don’t even get him started on the fucking smells of a house party. 

It was halloween and he’d been away from Chicago for almost a year. And finally, he was back and ready to see his family again. 

After Mickey had turned him into a vampire, everything had been overwhelming. The world was magnified in every way and his emotions were almost uncontrollable. Getting used to his new abilities; strength, speed, hearing, stamina, was hard. The slightest scent of blood was enough to get him panting. The only reason Ian hadn’t lost himself in the sensations of the world and done things that would haunt him for eternity… was Mickey. 

That man was his fucking lifeline. No, his _life_. That undeniable connection they had felt before increased after Ian became a vampire. Every look, smell, taste, sound, and touch of the other felt like bliss. The sex was earth-shattering and their incredible stamina led to them fucking for over 12 hours a day sometimes during the first few weeks. But it wasn’t just physical. They both admitted to each other (even though they each already knew) the serenity and peace they felt when around each other. The feeling of being whole. And after a few months, they were able to communicate emotions, needs, and wants telepathically. 

Mickey had taken Ian to Indonesia after he’d learned to control his hunger for blood. They had spent months on the beach, in the jungle, walking through dirt-road markets and under sky-scrapers. It had been heaven on Earth. 

Now, finally back in Chicago, Ian reached the bottom of the steps of his best friend's house. Tonight would be Mandy's night, tomorrow the Gallagher's.

As the redhead stepped up the front steps he picked up a familiar giggle that caught his attention. He grinned and stood on the porch with his arms folded across his chest. The sound approached the door and then it burst open, spilling a tipsy Mandy into the cold air. 

Ian waited until she realized she wasn't alone. When her eyes met his she literally threw the lighter she was holding and jumped onto Ian.

“IAAAAAAN!!!” 

“Hiya Mandy.” Ian gripped her back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He felt each individual black hair as it brushed over his face. 

Mandy gave him a hard squeeze and let out a squeal before letting go. She stood in front of him, eyes moving up and down. When she met his gaze again her mouth was hanging agape. Ian lifted an eyebrow in question.

“You… fuck bro… you're like glowing.” Mandy stuttered out, still staring with wide eyes. “Like not literally, but you are… fucking beautiful…”

“Awe, thanks assface.” Ian reached up to flick her cleavage annoyingly. “Can’t say the same about you.”

That seemed to pull Mandy out of whatever vampire magnetism she was stuck in and she punched him in the shoulder. “I take it back, you ugly vampire piece of shit.”

Ian laughed. “I missed you Mands. It's so good to see you.”

“I missed you too. And all those photos from the other side of the fucking world just made me hate my boring ass life, you dick.”

“Hey.” Ian said sadly, knowing they would never truly be in the same place in their lives ever again.

Mandy interjected before he could continue with a wave of her hand. “I'm kind of kidding. I've been good. And I know why you needed to go and get a grip on… your vamp-iness or whatever.” 

“Yeah, I did.” Ian gave a mischievous grin. “Want to see something?” 

“Fuck yes.” Mandy's eyes opened even wider. 

Ian waited a moment before moving to get her discarded lighter from the sidewalk. He tried to slow down his speed run so Mandy would be able to see him moving instead of missing it. He paused as he bent to pick it up then returned. When he stopped back in front of his friend her blue eyes were still looking down the steps to the sidewalk.

Her head whipped around to him. “Ooooooohhhhh shit.” She breathed out. 

Ian held out the lighter. “That was slow for me.” 

Mandy wiped a hand over her mouth. “That's fucking it. You can’t leave ever again. I need you to show me every fucking thing you can do.” 

Ian laughed and his ears picked up Mandy's partner asking someone inside if they had seen her. “We should head in. Josh is looking for you.”

“How do you… oh.”

“Yeah, I hear fucking everything.” Ian paused. “Lets get a fucking drink.”

Mandy grinned and intertwined her fingers with his to drag him inside. He followed her short Oktoberfest beer-girl outfit. 

Once inside, Ian had to consciously work on blocking out half the stimuli he was picking up. The smells of inebriation and arousal alone were threatening to distract him from any conversation. And given his new state of being, eyes were drawn to him unconsciously, giving him no semblance of privacy. He took a few deep unnecessary breaths and reached out through his invisible bond to Mickey. He wasn’t completely used to his new vampire life and knew his lover would calm him. Mickey obviously felt his slight distress and Ian felt a flood of calm rush over him. He sent gratitude back and a vision of a clock running two hours. He knew Mickey would understand and come to pick him up at the right time. 

Ian turned to where Mandy was pouring some tequila shots, ignoring the eyes on him. He was determined to have a fucking party with his BFF.

_________________

Almost two hours later, it was safe to say Amanda Milkovich was drunk as a skunk. She clung to Ian’s broad shoulders as she giggled and whooped. The redhead was laughing along with her. He’d taken over a dozen shots, but only felt tipsy. Unfortunate side effect of being the undead… extremely high drug and alcohol tolerance. But he was still having a fucking blast. He had missed this, being with Mandy. 

Ian danced the best he could next to Mandy’s uncoordinated body. His mind’s eye was following his lover as he walked towards the house. Ian’s skin shivered in anticipation. 

“Hey, Mandy.” He leaned into her ear. “I’m leaving soon.”

“Whaaa… now?” The dark haired girl slurred out. 

“Yeah, let’s go find Josh.” Ian took the incoherently protesting girl off the dance floor and towards the kitchen. He could hear her partner in there, laughing with a friend and rubbing his finger over the rim of his plastic cup. 

When Ian walked up to him, Josh’s eyes went wide. And it wasn’t because of his trashed girlfriend. His gaze was trained on the tall redhead supporting her. Josh was a bit of a pushover. Ian would describe him as meek and kind. Usually not a good combination on the Southside, but somehow he managed to have an ok life. But whatever it was about his non-assertive personality made him especially susceptible to Ian’s vampi-ness. Ian found it kind of annoying because Josh literally could not look away when he was nearby, and Ian had weird feelings about the smell of lust coming off the normally heterosexual and monogomous man. 

“I’m heading out, so she’s yours now.” Ian shrugged with a smile. “Sorry she’s a bit of a shitshow at this point.”

“Ok.” Josh’s voice was high and trance-like. 

Ian rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his best friend. He cupped Mandy’s cheeks with his large hands. “I love you, girl.” He waited until she made eye contact with him to use some of his vamp power. “Now, let Josh take you upstairs. Drink some water and get to bed.”

Mandy nodded and stumbled over to Josh. She mumbled, “Ian said bedtime… let’s gooooo…”

Josh’s eyes didn’t even leave Ian to glance at her. “We will, Mandy, we will.”

Ian’s ears perked up as he heard familiar footsteps reach the bottom of the house’s steps. Mickey was here. 

“Bye, Mands, have a fun morning.” Ian chuckled as Mandy flipped him off as she tried to pull Josh towards the stairs, trying to follow Ian’s orders from earlier. 

The redhead unwillingly met Josh’s eyes. The other man inhaled sharply and Ian could literally hear his dick start to harden and shift in his pants. Oh dear god. Ian gave a small salute. “Night, Josh. Go take care of your girl.”

Luckily, Ian’s words seemed to overpower Josh’s obsession with staring at him. Josh wrapped Mandy under his arm and started speaking quiet, loving words to her as they walked away. Ian shook his head to clear the weirdness he felt and turned towards the door. And that’s when he heard it. 

“ _Ian._ ”

The whisper was louder than the thumping music, and as smooth as a fountain. _Mickey._

Ian forced himself to move at a normal pace so as not to draw attention as he bee-lined it for the front porch. He could feel Mickey’s smile as he neared. Finally, Ian stepped into the cold night air and, sensing no one else nearby, vampire-sped to an inch away from his lover. Their noses brushed gently as Ian leaned in with a contented sigh. He was whole again. 

They didn’t spend 24 hours a day together (well, they had for the first few months of Ian learning the vampire ropes), but both would be totally fucking fine with that. Being apart was acceptable because they could still communicate, but there was just something between them that desired closeness. Something neither of them understood, but didn’t regret in the slightest. Something that made them more than this reality. Infinite love. 

Mickey moved to press his forehead against Ian’s, almost catlike. “Let’s go, Red.”

Ian grinned, feeling the slight alcohol buzz in his body. “Race you home. Winner bottoms tonight.”

Mickey’s golden eyes sparkled. “You don’t stand a chance, Southside.”

“Prove it, old man.” Ian felt their combined energy swell like a balloon. 

Then, without warning, but synchronously, they took off, vamp-speed running through the city. Ian laughed out loud as they left the traditional sidewalk pathways and started zipping over fences and lawn chairs. They were dodging drunken party-goers left, right, and center. They looked like the lightest of blurs to anyone who was paying attention, and felt like a cold flash to anyone within a few feet. Basically undetectable. Ian heard Mickey’s whoop of laughter as he climbed and jumped off a house’s roof faster than a blink.

Then his smile disappeared as he realized Mickey was pulling tricks and was still half a backyard in front of him. Ian focused and zipped around obstacles and closed the last few blocks to their house. He could feel Mickey’s mirth as he skidded to a stop at the front door. The black haired man was leaning against it, calm and collected, looking like a damn marble sculpture out in the cold. Grinning. God dammit. 

“Fuck, Mickey.” Ian shook his head. “When the fuck will I ever win?”

“Mmmm, never. Plus if you put the possibility of my ass not getting pounded on the line… you got no chance in hell, Red.” Mickey’s teeth were gleaming. 

Ian flipped off his lover. “Someday, motherfucker. I will win a race. Someday.” 

Ian followed a chuckling Mickey inside. He was thinking back to some of their runs which took them around their entire tropical island multiple times. And Mickey always won. Fast little fucker. 

They removed their shoes and jackets. Ian’s grin returned when he felt what Mickey was thinking. He turned to watch as the other man took off his clothes at vamp speed. One second. Naked. Ian took half a second to take in all that smooth, pearly skin before following suit. 

“Ian.” Mickey breathed it out quietly. 

“Mick.” Ian stepped forward to join their bodies. Their cool skin met, lips to chest to thighs. Mickey’s eyes had already started to light up, and Ian knew his own would also look like that. They began to slowly open up to each other, tongues lazily caressing and exploring. Small groans began at the back of Mickey’s throat. Ian reached down to grip his lover's plump ass cheeks.

They made out happily for many minutes, not needing to break for breaths. But slowly the need to get closer bubbled up from deep within their connection. The lust expanded to wrap them in heat. 

Ian nudged Mickey’s thighs and he quickly hopped up to wrap them around Ian's hips. Ian hummed into Mickey's mouth as their hard cocks rubbed together. Ian finally pulled back enough to separate their lips. Mickeys bright gold eyes were half closed and his lips were plump and wet.

“Jesus Christ, Mickey. Every fucking time.” Ian ran his thumb over Mickey's pale cheekbone. “I can’t get enough if you.”

“I’ll never get enough.” Mickey whispered. 

Ian smiled and gripped his arms around Mickey’s back securely. He zipped up to their bedroom and unceremoniously dumped them both onto the bed. It gave a loud creak in protest. Ian gyrated his hips against Mickey as they both felt every skin cell and hair follicle rub between them.

“Mick. I want you to ride me.” Ian sent an image to his lover’s mind and heard him groan in anticipation. 

“Lube me.” he said, direct as ever.

Ian reached for the bottle of lube next to the bed and leaned back on his heels to take in the beauty that was his vampire. Mickey gave him a warm half smile as he reached for his straining dick. Ian groaned and watched the smooth skin shift under Mickey's hand. He could feel the deep pleasure that radiated from the other man. 

The redhead quickly spread lube over his fingers. He watched Mickey spread his legs further apart and reached between those delicious ass cheeks. He trailed his fingertips over Mickey’s hole once, twice, three times. Then he plunged two fingers in. The silky smooth feeling of being inside Mickey took away his non-existent breath. 

“Mmm c'mon.” Mickey grunted.

“Yeah yeah.” Ian smiled as he moved his fingers in and out a few times. The goal was to transfer lube because stretching was unnecessary for them as vampires. He then pulled out and flopped onto his back next to Mickey. He poured some lube onto his cock and gave a few pumps to spread it around. He glanced over to see Mickey move at lightning speed to get on top of him. Ian gave a moan as he watched the muscles in Mickeyss back flex as he straddled his hips, facing Ian’s toes. 

Before Ian could think Mickey lifted up and grabbed the dick beneath him in his hand to line up. Then he slowly sank down on Ian's impressive length without stopping. Ian's mouth fell open as he watched inch after inch disappear into his love. And every inch ramped up the desire swirling around them, making Ian’s body feel impossibly hot. 

“Fuck Ian.” Mickey settled his ass against Ian's hip bones. 

“Let me see you move, babe.” 

Mickey started lifting and falling, taking Ian to the root every time. Ian's hands gingerly caressed Mickey’s lower back and hips, reveling in the smooth skin. Mickey’s hand moved to his bobbing erection. Ian gasped at the bond-feeling of Mickey firmly holding himself as he moved above him. 

They continued with small words of love and lust for countless minutes. Ian's hands moved over every millimeter of Mickey’s skin that he could reach. The feelings of each other’s and their own pleasure washed over them in waves, drowning out the rest of the world. It was just them, one being, adrift with bliss. 

But finally their combined mood changed. Ian reached up to tug gently on Mickey’s black hair. The older man let out a groan so loud it seemed to fill the house. Ian gripped on harder and started thrusting up into Mickey. The soft strands of dark hair in his fingers sent little shocks of delight down his arm. His other hand gripped Mickey’s hip bones as he tilted his hips.

“Oh fuck Ian.” Mickey bounced on his cock with whispers that filled Ian's ears. “So good. Love you.”

Ian felt the surges of electric pleasure that rushed through Mickey at this angle. He knew they could keep this up for hours but he really just wanted to empty his body of anything but his love for Mickey sooner rather than later. So he pulled harder at the long hair on the top of Mickey’s head.

The raven haired man understood and he shifted his legs until he could lay down on top of Ian's chest. His feet planted on either side of Ian's knees, his head in the nook of Ian’s shoulder, and his ass completely full of 9 inches.

Ian pressed one hand down on Mickey’s hip to keep him in place as he began jack hammering up into him. His other hand moved to trace over the other vampire’s lips and jawline. 

“Mick… soon.” 

Ian felt Mickey nod and started to feel the swirling combined pressure inside them build. The ability to share every sensation made sex literally mindblowing. No other thoughts were left but _Ian_ and _Mickey_ and _their bodies_. 

Mickey turned his head to bare his neck to Ian. Ian growled at the view of the blue-ish artery under the skin. They didnt always share blood when having sex, but it always made it much more intense. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand off his chin with both hands. 

Ian gasped and his hips faltered when he felt Mickey’s fang trace a line along his wrist. He still had a thing for fangs and Mickey knew it. Ian’s eyes shut as the sensations from his dick, the fang on his skin, and the other man’s thrill all combined in a ball of fire in his spine. 

He felt Mickey nick his skin with his razor sharp tooth and the smell of his own blood and Mickey’s desire pushed him to the edge. Without warning he latched on to Mickey’s exposed neck and slashed into the skin. The first taste of familiar blood on his tongue almost drowned out the pleasure-pain of his wrist getting bitten. 

Ian’s body was moving on instinct, ramming up into Mickey’s body. They sucked blood from each other as the bubble around them reached the point of rapture. At the same time, both vampire’s groaned around the blood as their dicks released string upon string of cum. Ian’s body felt simultaneously on fire and frozen in bliss. Frozen in this moment of pure being with Mickey. 

As they slowly came back to reality, Ian released his bite on Mickey’s neck. He lovingly watched two red drips leak out and reached his tongue out to lap them up. Then he licked over the wounds to help them heal faster. A moan escaped as he felt Mickey’s fangs leave his flesh and trail around his own wounds on his wrist. Then that intoxicating tongue was licking over him. 

Ian slowly shifted them until they were laying on their sides making sure he didn’t slip out yet. They laid there, pressed together, content to share the shimmering, satisfied bond between them. Then the familiar whispers.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

_Forever._


End file.
